Not ready to let go
by LoveGossipGirl
Summary: Naomi is a party monster, and Emily is a rather shy girl. What will happen when you mix these two? Have a read! AU, all characters will appear.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided to write another story, not connected with 'Holding you closer than most', it was just an idea I came up with during my Philosophy lesson, so I decided to give it a try. ;) Hope you like it! :)))**

* * *

"Yeah, I do understand that whole 'love from the first sight' thing, but, um… don't you think you just are not meant for each other?" asked Effy doubtfully, taking her books out of her locker. "I mean…"

"I know what you mean," answered Emily, who was resting her back against the locker next to Effy's one. "She likes to party… A lot… And I, um, not really that much, plus she might be straight, and she probably is, plus I don't know her and she doesn't know me, plus—"

"Hey, nononono, I don't want you to lose your hope completely, it's just, you know, I'm trying to make you look at it from another point of view."

Emily sighed. "Fine. God, Effy, you know me and you know that even if I try to forget her, I will not succeed. At least not that easily."

Effy shrugged her shoulders and closed her locker's door. "You can try."

Emily nodded and smiled.

"Party tonight at mine?" asked Effy, winking.

"Tempting…" Emily bit her lip. "Really tempting, but hey, it's Wednesday! You are going to go to school tomorrow?"

Effy pretended to be wondering.

"Uhm, not really, you?"

Emily chuckled.

"Okay, but you'll invite her."

Effy looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

"Are you kidding?"

"No! Otherwise I won't come."

"Invite her yourself."

"Now _you're_ kidding."

"God, Emily, grow up! It's just a party and she's at our age and—"

"Effy," said Emily quietly. "I won't do that."

Effy shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. God, she could be pretty annoying sometimes.

"Come on, Em, be brave!"

Emily sighed and shook her head.

"Please, Effy, be a good friend," she begged.

"Sorry, babe, but it's better for you. At least you'll find an excuse to talk to her, right?" she said and giggled. "You can say that I'm inviting her if you want to. Anyway…" her eyes moved slowly, observing the whole hallway. "Cook is coming, gotta go."

"You really can't do that?" Emily decided to try once again.

"Nope. God, Em, she's looking at me as at a piece of shit everyday! I tell you, I'm almost sure she fancies Cook! I can't invite her now, after almost a year of eyeing each other."

Emily sighed, trying not to show how much pain it actually caused her when she heard Effy accusing Naomi of fancying Cook.

"Fine. Um, will Cook be there? At a party?" she asked, hesitating.

Effy smiled. "Yeah, but don't worry, she won't have a chance to speak to him, not even for a second. I'll take care of it. Right, I really gotta go! He's waiting for me," she said and waved her hand to Cook, who was leaning on a wall not far from them. "Ciao," she kissed Emily on a cheek and walked away.

Emily shook her head to herself and sighed. God, so it was gonna be a hard task.

She directed her steps towards her Maths class, thinking about how much Effy has changed during last months. She used to be quiet and seemed not to care about anything or anyone and now she became happier, more open, and actually people really started to adore her company. Emily liked to think it was thanks to Cook, who despite being a real party monster, was also really caring and could be cute if he wanted to. While being with him, Effy seemed to find her own real self and it made Emily happy, because she really appreciated having a friend like that, though she would have never thought at the beginning of a school year that they'll ever get to be that close.

Emily smiled to her thoughts and noticed that she was looking at the floor, not ahead. She raised her eyes, thinking _God, great, smiling to the floor, I must have been looking like a freak _and then she saw her.

Naomi.

Fuck, she almost bumped into her and now Naomi was looking at her as if she was a really weird person (Emily, not Naomi, obviously).

"Sorry," Emily muttered and was about to walk away, when she remembered she had to invite her to that party. Who knows if it wasn't Naomi's last lesson, she might not have another chance.

"Actually…" she started and blushed when Naomi looked at her with sexy raised eyebrow, as if she was wondering if Emily was talking to her. Emily took a deep breath and forced herself to look her in the eye. God, she had to look away after few seconds to prevent herself from drowning.

"My friend, Effy, is organizing a party tonight, you wanna come?" she asked without breathing.

Naomi's eyebrow travelled even higher.

"Uhm, I don't really…" she started to say, but Emily felt she had to cut her off.

"Oh, come on, everybody is invited! Please?" Oh fuck, she didn't mean to say 'please', wait, yeah, she did mean it, but she didn't want to say that out loud!

"Uhm," Naomi let the air out of her mouth slowly and smirked. "Yeah, sure, why not."

Emily beamed.

"Great! So, I'll, um…" she said while penetrating her bag searching for any sheet of paper and a pen. "I'll give you her address and, um, my telephone number if you will… um… have any questions or anything," she finished, confused, handing Naomi a piece of her Math notebook.

"Fine. What time will it start?" asked Naomi, stretching her hand and Emily shivered uncontrollably when her finger accidentally brushed against Naomi's skin.

"Eight."

"Great. Well, be prepared for my message, I usually have… um… a lot of questions," Naomi said and smirked and Emily couldn't get rid of a feeling that she is laughing at her.

"Oh," Emily mumbled, pretending to be dumbfounded, but really she was so happy that she could fly actually. Did Naomi just say she was going to text her? Naomi Campbell texting Emily Fitch? What a beautiful day!

Naomi smiled and walked away and Emily didn't even notice when the school bell rang, announcing the beginning of the next lesson. Maths. Though Emily was a diligent student, now she spent the whole lesson thinking about these two blue perfect pools, so tempting to drown into.

* * *

"And then she said she'll text me!" Emily finished her story and smiled widely to her phone.

"Aww, cute!" she heard Effy's voie.

"But?" Emily asked, because she could feel Effy wasn't 100% sure if it really _was_ cute.

"Um, Emily, I don't want you to think that I don't want your happiness or anything like that, it's just… Don't you think you should, um, wonder if you really want it to become a relationship? Or if it is just about, you know, curiosity and fascination, and you just want to snug her, or fuck her, or whatever."

Emily's jaw dropped and she could bet Effy could hear it even through a phone.

"Don't you even say things like that, Effy! You know me well enough to know that I would never snug anyone I care about, not to mention fucking! And as long as I care about her, I just hope I'll have a chance to get to know her better during that party, and maybe I'll make sure that it's not only about fascination, you know? 'Cause believe it or not, it's the first time I fell so easily and actually without any good reason. I mean, she's really pretty and I bet she's intelligent, but… um, you know what I mean?"

"I do, Em. Just… don't do anything you may regret later. Okay?"

"Fine. Right, gotta go and get ready! See you at eight!" she said happily and hung up. She put her phone away, opened her wardrobe and started to penetrate it to find anything suitable to wear to a party, when she heard her phone vibrating. She looked at the screen, surprised.

_*You think we can meet at 7:30 near Vanilla Pub? I have no idea where Effy lives and I don't want to get lost. Naomi*_

Emily smirked to herself.

_Nice, Naomi, we can get lost together_, she thought.

* * *

**Review? I'd love to know what you think about it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I may be a little drunk while writing this, so please, forgive me. ;))**

**Thank you for your feedback, it makes me really happy, I'm glad you like that story. :)

* * *

**

After reading Naomi's message Emily felt new strength and mood to find in her wardrobe something really extraordinary. After half an hour of trying on more and more new combinations of clothes, she finally decided to wear grey skinny jeans, dark blue top, checked vest, white converses, long white scarf and a hat. She looked in a mirror and felt deeply satisfied with her look.

"Hey, bitch," she heard Katie's voice from behind, turned round and saw her sister standing in front of her. Emily just rolled her eyes and smiled. It was going to be a fantastic night and no one was able to screw it up, not even Katie.

"Are you going to Effy's party?" she asked, smiling widely.

"Can't, gotta date," Katie answered, obviously bored.

"Shame," Emily said, but felt happy inside – without homophobic Katie around she'd probably be able to get a bit closer to Naomi… hopefully.

"And you _are_ going?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Emily smiled widely, putting some lip gloss on her lips.

"Yeah, it's just… You look nice."

Emily looked at Katie, surprised.

"Wow, thanks, what happened to you? Should I call the doctor?" she joked.

Katie slapped her arm playfully.

"Bitch," she repeated and walked away, leaving Emily in their room, giggling happily.

* * *

7:15 was definitely a good time to leave (Emily didn't want to seem too desperate and appear there before 7:30, but she didn't want to seem rude and be late either).

"I'm sleeping at Effy's tonight, don't wait for me! Bye!" she shouted and left her house with a huge grin on her face.

All the way to Vanilla Pub she was thinking about how stupid she was through all those months not to invite Naomi to any party earlier. She giggled, remembering all her pathetic attempts to make Naomi pay some attention to her – changing her hair colour, wearing colourful clothes, walking through whole school on every fucking break just to pass her by… Well, she didn't achieve much by those actions. Eventually Naomi looked at her few times, but it was probably just by an accident and if Emily wanted to, she would probably be able to say the same about the rest of people in her school.

When she finally reached Vanilla Pub, she saw Naomi, with her arms wrapped around her chest. Emily came closer and…

God damn, Naomi was looking fabulous (as always, Emily had to admit). She was wearing short skirt, printed top, denim jacket, blue and pink tights and navy-blue converses and it all made Emily completely weak on her knees.

"Hey, hope I didn't make you wait too long?" Emily asked, smiling, trying to hide the fact that she obviously couldn't take her eyes off her. Naomi bit her lip. _Oh, fuck me, her lips,_ Emily thought and blushed.

"Not really," she said and smirked as she noticed Emily's sight. "Um, so I guess you know where we should go?" she added after a while of awkward silence while which Emily was given a chance to contemplate blonde's body, and she completely forgot the reason they were standing in front of Vanilla Pub.

"Yeah, sure, sorry, I was just thinking… um, anyway, let's go," she said and pointed at the road on the left. They started walking and Emily couldn't help but glance at Naomi from time to time, her mind completely focused on the blonde, when Naomi spoke.

"About?"

Emily looked at her, confused and terrified that maybe she was so busy imagining the taste of Naomi's lips that she didn't hear a part of her sentence and now was about to make a fool of herself. Again.

"Um, excuse me?" she decided asking was a better solution than improvising.

"Thinking, Ems. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh," she was trying really hard to focus and answer Naomi's question, but obviously couldn't because of the nickname Naomi gave her. "Ems". _Fuck me_. That was the most beautiful way anyone ever called her and it sounded so cute in Naomi's mouth. Moreover, she was even surprised Naomi knew her name, 'cause as she noticed, no one ever introduced them to each other (_she probably found out after I invited her to that party_, Emily thought, feeling stupid). Eventually she managed to release her mind of the vision of Naomi lying on her bed, naked. _Shut up, you perv_, she thought to herself.

"Um, nothing interesting, really. Party and stuff," she lied smoothly, unfortunately unable to reveal what really was busying her mind.

Naomi smiled. "Nice. So, who else will be on that party?"

"You mean apart from us?" Emily asked, still dumbfounded and immediately regretted her question as Naomi smirked and rolled her eyes as if she had to cope with a really stupid person.

"Yes, Ems, apart from us," she answered. "What's wrong with you? Are you always like that or did you drink too much?" she asked, but didn't seem annoyed, rather amused.

"No, sorry, it's just yo—" she was about to say _your perfect legs that are distracting me_, but she woke up soon enough to change her sentence. "Yoga lessons, I had one today and they always leave me a bit confused. Sorry about that, I'll probably become normal soon," she said and smiled shyly.

Naomi let a small "oh" out of her mouth (which Emily found extremely sweet) and obviously was doing her best not to laugh. It didn't work, though, and after few seconds she burst out laughing. Emily joined her, and they were laughing together, both not seeming to be bored even after minutes of shared laughter, and so they almost missed Effy's house. Emily noticed it literally at the last moment.

"It's here," she mumbled, laughing.

"Oh, nice," she heard Naomi's voice and she pressed the button on the wall near the door to announce Effy they were there. After few seconds the door opened and they saw Effy, looking fantastic in her favourite black dress and red high heels. She looked first at Naomi, then at Emily, with a smirk and enigmatically raised eyebrow, then at Naomi again, outstretching her hand.

"Hi, I'm Effy."

Naomi shook her hand. "I'm Naomi."

Effy smiled. "Great you're both here. Everyone has already come," she said and drew back to let them in. When Emily was passing her by, Effy grasped her hand to stop her. Emily looked at her, surprised.

"What? "

Effy smiled. "Nothing. Just don't screw it up, she seems nice."

Emily nodded, grinning. "I know."

Effy pointed at something behind Emily's back. "Go, she's waiting for you."

Emily turned round and saw Naomi waving to her with two breezers in her hands. She glanced at Effy. "Thank you," Effy looked at her questioningly. "For making me invite her."

"No problem," she said, kissed Emily on the cheek and walked away to join Cook. He kissed her and they embraced each other lovingly. Emily smiled to herself and came closer to Naomi, who handed her a bottle with a huge smile.

"So, Emily, can you dance?"

* * *

**Review? :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, and so I hope you like this one too. ;) It really means a lot to me to know that people enjoy reading something I wrote (especially that I have a lot of fun while writing it!). :)

* * *

**

Three glasses of martini, one breezer and a beer for Naomi, and a breezer and one glass of martini for Emily later, they were both pretty happy and were dancing in the middle of the living room, next to Effy and Cook, who were practically having sex in their clothes. Suddenly Naomi leant in to Emily's ear (causing redhead gooseflesh and making her heart beat so fast that Emily never thought was possible) and whispered:

"You wanna have more fun?"

Her hot breath on Emily's neck made Emily shiver and she didn't even have a chance to answer, because Naomi grasped her hand and directed their steps towards the bathroom. When they walked inside, she closed the door and giggled happily, taking a small plastic bag with white powder inside out of her pocket. Emily took a deep breath.

"For fuck's sake, Naomi, what are you—"

"Ssh," Naomi cut her off and rolled up a five-pound note she was holding in her hand, then strew the powder on a sheet of paper, put it on a bathroom cabinet, and leant in to retract it. Emily was looking at her, frozen, complete disbelief in her eyes. Naomi straightened up after a while, and handed Emily the note expectantly. Emily shook her head and Naomi rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Ems, it's fun."

Emily looked her in the eye. "Naomi, I don't think we should—"

Naomi cut her off again. "Oh, whatever," she said, took the note from Emily and retracted the rest of white powder. Then she put everything back into her bag, opened the door and left Emily in the bathroom. Emily sighed sadly, looked around to make sure there was no sign of drugs anywhere, and followed Naomi. When she reached the living room, she saw Naomi dancing with Cook. She froze, petrified. Suddenly she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned round and faced her best friend looking at the dancing couple, but not with jealousy or anger in her eyes, rather with concern.

"I'll take Cook away from her. Anyway, I think you should look after her, she obviously isn't in a good state," she said.

Effy was right. Naomi seemed to be completely confused, it didn't look like she knew what she was doing, and there were plenty of boys around her, ready to 'take care' of her anytime. Emily sighed.

"Yeah, I see. Let's go then," she said and they came closer to Naomi and Cook. Effy took her boyfriend's hand and pretended that she just wanted to dance with him. It was obvious that it was a relief to him. He bent forward to Effy's ear and said:

"She's completely fucked up, I'll tell someone to take care of her."

Effy shook her head and pointed at Emily who was now trying to get Naomi out of the room. Cook smiled widely.

"Unbelievable. Little Emilio man with Campbell The Bitch? She must have strong nerves."

Effy shrugged her shoulders "You can't help it when you love someone, can you?" she looked Cook in the eye and smiled.

"No, you can't," he answered and kissed Effy with passion.

* * *

"Come on, Naomes, let's get you out of here," said Emily, drawing Naomi's hand to get to the door.

"I don't want to," she answered. "I wanna dance! Come on, Ems, let's dance!" she shouted.

"Oh, fuck, what's wrong with her?" Emily muttered to herself. "No, Naomi, you can use some fresh air," she said louder and finally managed to open the front door and push Naomi out. They sat on the stairs in front of the house. Naomi took few deep breaths and after a while she seemed a bit more conscious. She looked at Emily.

"You're all right, Ems?"

Emily glanced at her, surprised. "Sure, why?"

Naomi shrugged her shoulders and bit her lip. "You seem sad."

Emily sighed. Naomi was right – she was sad. Sad that all the gossip she heard about Naomi before turned out to be true – that she gets fucked up on every party, that she is actually always so drunk that she doesn't even care where or with who she is… Emily was wondering if the thing about "snugging anyone while being drunk" was also true, but she was not going to check it. She actually was feeling really stupid – she didn't want to believe when Effy was telling her what she heard about famous Naomi Campbell. She thought that maybe it happened once, or twice, or maybe it's just people spreading gossip about someone they don't like. And even if it was truth, she thought she could become a person that could change Naomi, look after her, a parson who will make Naomi Campbell open her eyes. But now she had to wonder if she had enough strength to watch someone she loves going down.

"No, I'm just tired," she answered, looked at Naomi, who was now resting her head on redhead's shoulder and couldn't help but smile.

"You're a really good friend, Ems, you know?" Emily's heart skipped a bit. She giggled.

"Yeah, heard about it."

Naomi winked. "Good. So, Emily Fitch, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?" She stood up (still wabbling slightly) and stretched her arm to Emily. The redhead grasped her hand and stood up, ignoring the message her mind was trying to give her – something about that the further you get, the harder it is to forget later.

* * *

It wasn't the end of Naomi's frolics that night, though. After they spent few minutes dancing, she headed to the table, fell on the sofa and took vodka to her hand. Emily noticed what she was about to do, so she followed her fearfully and sat down next to her.

"Don't you think you've had enough, Nai?" she asked carefully.

Naomi scoffed. "Enough? You don't know me, Emily, what a shame," she said, mockery boiling in her voice. _Harsh. _

Emily blinked, confused and hurt, but told herself that Naomi was drunk and she didn't know what she was saying so she decided to try once again. "Naomi, you—"

"You're not my fucking mother, Emily, so stop acting like you were, will you?" she spitted.

Emily opened her mouth as if she was about to say something more, but couldn't find enough strength to stand Naomi's hating sight any longer, so she just stood up and directed her steps towards Effy's room, mopping the tears from her eyes with her hand.

* * *

"Seems like Naomi 'I don't give a damn' Campbell is back," said Cook to Effy who was sitting with him on the armchair and pointed at broken Emily threading her way through the crowd, then at Naomi, who was drinking vodka straight from the bottle and chatting with some guy who randomly appeared next to her.

"Fuck," Effy muttered and followed Emily. "Em," she said, knocking to the door. "It's me, Effy. Please, open."

"No," she barely heard Emily's quiet answer.

"Em, please," the door opened unexpectedly, and she saw Emily, her eyes red and puffy, mascara running down her beautiful face, though it's been only few minutes since the incident on the sofa. Effy hugged her and closed the door with her leg. "Em, what happened?" she asked and felt Emily hugging her tighter as the redhead mumbled into her shoulder:

"She sa-said I'm acting like her m-mother," she sobbed. "And that I don't k-know her. I know she's right, it's just… It hurts, Eff, it hurts so fucking much…"

"I know, Em, I do. But maybe she just doesn't know what she's saying? She's completely drunk."

Emily shook her head sadly. "I'd like to believe it, but it's not true. You didn't see her eyes," Effy didn't know what to say to make her friend happier – maybe it was just impossible? They sat on Effy's bed.

"What are you going to do?" Effy asked and Emily shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"I care about her so much, Eff. And now, when I got to know her, I just don't think I can forget, because—"

The silent knocking on the door cut her off. They both looked up and Effy asked "Yes?". The door opened and they saw Naomi, biting her lip and blinking. Effy felt Emily freezing and catching a breath desperately.

"May you leave us for a while, Effy?" Naomi asked. Effy looked at Emily questioningly. The redhead nodded and Effy left and couldn't help but eyed Naomi angrily as she walked past her. Naomi sighed and they heard the door closing.

"I'm sorry, Ems," said Naomi and it seemed like she was afraid to come closer to her. "I shouldn't have told you such things. I don't know, maybe it's just that I'm not used to people who actually want to take care of me. And alcohol and drugs made everything worse… I'm sorry, I know it doesn't justify me, it's just… I hope it isn't too late for you to forgive me? I don't want to lose you, I know it doesn't make sense, since we just got to know each other, but…" she shrugged her shoulders and took a deep breath. "I don't know. I think we could be good friends."

Emily bit her lip and blinked. "Yeah, sure," she said quietly and stood up. It seemed like that gesture gave Naomi more courage because she came closer to the redhead and hugged her tightly. Emily let the air out of her mouth and couldn't help but giggled. Then Naomi spoke.

"You know what, Ems? I spent a really, really long time fancying you. I didn't want to acknowledge that you're straight and stuff… What a relief that now I'm so over it and we can be friends."


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much! I hope you enjoy that one too, I had a lot of fun while writing it! :) and I am a bit terrified that I'm updating so frequently - the thing is I just can't stop writing! ;D and I am definitely going to fail all my exams. Oh, whatever. ;)  


* * *

**

Emily stepped aside and looked at Naomi, who smiled shyly and shrugged.

"I know it's funny, fancying someone you don't even know, but—" she was cut off by soft, hot lips pressed against her own. Emily felt Naomi's hands tightening on her back as the blonde pulled her closer desperately. "Oh, fuck," Naomi muttered against Emily's lips. "Maybe I'm not over it at all."

Their kiss deepened as they both let their tongues explore.

"Fuck," Emily heard Naomi's voice again after few seconds. The blonde pushed her against the wall and her hands started travelling passionately along the whole redhead's body. Finally they stopped on Emily's face and she deepened their kiss even more. They were so busy with themselves that they didn't even hear the sound of opening the door.

"Oh, shit, sorry," said embarrassed but at the same time amused Effy and they both drew back, blushing quickly, but Effy was not going to waste her time – she left the room immediately and Naomi and Emily came back to finish what they started. After a minute they were both lying on Effy's bed, fighting to be on the top. Eventually Emily won (she is Fitch, right?) and decided to do what she wanted without waiting. She placed her hands on Naomi's shoulders, releasing her of the denim jacket with one move. Then her hands travelled lower slowly and she smirked as she felt the blonde shivering under her touch. When her fingers reached the bottom of Naomi's top, she put her hands underneath it ("fuck" was everything Naomi could say as her stomach muscles tensed), and within a second Naomi was lying on the bed only with her bra and skirt on.

"Your fucking shoes will look better on the floor," said Emily and moved to the tip of the bed, unlacing Naomi's converses with her teeth. Though, Naomi was definitely not going to give up so easily. After all she was Campbell and she would never let anyone do with her what that person wanted. She grasped both Emily's wrists and pulled her to the top of the bed with unbelievable strength. Emily wasn't expecting it and so she gasped and had no choice but to fall on Naomi inertly.

When Emily was lying on her, so helpless and adorable, Naomi was not going to hurry. She decided the slow revenge to be the most delicious and so she smirked and really slowly rolled them on the bed, so that now she was on the top. Then she placed her hands on Emily's soft neck, looked up straight in her chocolate eyes (now even darker with lust) and moved her upper lip along Emily's bottom lip. Emily shuddered uncontrollably and opened her mouth, desperate to deepen the kiss, but Naomi didn't let her. She drew back (smirking even more as she saw the huge disappointment in Emily's eyes) and covered Emily's breasts with her hands softly. Emily caught a breath.

"Fuck me, Naomi Campbell," she begged, but there was no mercy in Naomi. Instead she just moved her hands lower (really, really slowly – there was no reason to be in hurry, was there?), causing Emily's stomach to turn into the stone covered with gooseflesh, though she still had all her clothes on.

When Naomi's hands reached the area of redhead's navel, she started drawing the circles around it with her fingers. Emily moaned and then Naomi unbuttoned her trousers (slowly again) and she started moving her index finger just beyond the line of Emily's knickers gently. Emily was completely helpless, all she could do was lying there and praying for Naomi to hurry up, because she felt like she was going to explode if Naomi wasn't going to fuck her.

Naomi, though, was making her revenge truly painful. She slipped off Emily's trousers and placed her hand on redhead's cunt, pressing softly forward and backward. Emily still had her knickers on and she was never so desperate for anyone to fuck her. Finally her prayers were answered (well, partly at least) and Naomi got rid of Emily's knickers, placed her hands under her knees, lifted them slightly and then leant forward. Emily was all wet as she felt Naomi's hot breath on her vagina. But it was not the end of Emily's anguish, because then Naomi started slowly licking everything but her swollen clitoris.

"Naomi, I swear—" Emily started saying and then it happened – Naomi's tongue finally reached the place where Emily needed it the most and she couldn't help but moaned really loudly. Then the tongue was replaced by two fingers and Emily was so wet she hardly ever imagined was possible. She tightened her hands on Naomi's hair and pulled her closer to kiss her. It was obvious that Naomi also had no strength to fight her lust any longer. Their kiss deepened immediately and Naomi's fingers started making their way into Emily. Naomi smirked as Emily gasped against her lips. Then she suddenly took her fingers out of her (causing Emily to groan in protest), and started slipping off redhead's top.

"It's unacceptable that you still have it on," she muttered. When Emily was lying underneath her completely naked, Naomi felt proud of herself. "Campbell always wins, honey," she said and kissed Emily. Emily pulled her closer in uncontrollable passion, but it all was perfectly planned. As the blonde fell on her, Emily started to fighting to be on the top again. She got rid of Naomi's bra and started to suck her right nipple, at the same time unbuttoning her skirt. Naomi let a small "fuck" out of her mouth as Emily's hands finally reached her knickers and started moving slowly lower inside them. When Naomi was on the verge of explosion because of the lust, Emily took her hands up, placed them on Naomi's hips, lifted, rolled on the bed and finally she was on the top.

"You can be on the top, just fuck me!" Naomi shouted (fortunately the music outside the room was really loud). Emily decided to be gracious. She moved her tongue along the whole Naomi's body – starting from her lips, than going down to her chest and stomach and finally coming to where Naomi needed her the most. It all took Naomi's breath away so that she wasn't even able to scream. Though, she was screaming in her mind, screaming really loudly for Emily to go deeper, to fuck her brains out, to leave her completely without strength.

It seemed that Emily could hear her entreaties, because she was fucking her professionally, as if she knew exactly what Naomi wanted. Her hands were everywhere where Naomi needed, her tongue was making its way inside Naomi slowly and the blonde has never been that wet ever before. When finally they both had no more strength, they fell on the bed near each other, breathing fast.

When they calmed down (and it took a really long time), Emily started to giggle.

"What?" Naomi asked and Emily leant in to kiss her softly and snuggled against her.

"Nothing, I'm just happy."

Naomi smiled and wrapped her arm around Emily. Then they heard the silent knocking on the door (or maybe it was loud, but the music was much louder) and they both leaped to their feet, terrified. The door didn't open, though, they just heard Cook's voice.

"Naomi, your boyfriend Jason is here. He wants to speak to you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! :) I'm starting my summer break in a week, so I'm like YAY! ;DD I'm really glad that you managed to find my last chapter hot, since I really have no experience in depicting such scenes. :)) I love you all for all your feedback and I hope that you enjoy that chapter! ;DD

* * *

**

Naomi stood up and started dressing up quickly. Emily was so shocked and confused that for the first few seconds she wasn't even able to utter any word.

Finally she managed to sit down, cover her body with Effy's duvet and force herself to look at Naomi.

"So, you have a boyfriend? Nice to know," she said, trying to sound like she didn't care about anything that just happened between them, while in fact all she wanted to do was to hold Naomi close and beg her not to leave.

Naomi looked at her as if Emily was a really pathetic person and raised her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but what were you expecting? We'll never be together. Though, you're great in the sack. It was fun," she said indifferently.

Emily gazed at her in disbelief, her mouth and eyes opened widely.

"What?"

Naomi sighed impatiently.

"I said—"

"I know what you said," Emily cut her off. "I just don't understand why? It didn't mean anything to you, Naomi?"

Naomi shrugged, her hand on the door handle. "Like I said, it was fun. Bye."

She left and closed the door. Emily fell on the bed inertly and felt the tears filling up her eyes. She covered them with her hands and started sobbing quietly, unable to make any move.

Finally she somehow woke up, dressed up and left the room. She was walking past dancing drunk people, but it was like she didn't see them, she heard Effy screaming to her, but she didn't turn round. She left and directed her steps towards her house, where she locked herself in the bathroom with a strong resolution not to leave it. Ever.

* * *

_And I can't deny your eyes,  
You know I try to read between the lines,  
I saw a warning sign.  
And then you threw me up against the wall.  
Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?  
I wish that I had never loved at all._

"Emily! Open that fucking door!" Katie shouted, banging her hands on the door. Emily opened her eyes, realizing that she fell asleep on the bathroom floor. She could still hear Katie knocking hard. "You fuckin—" Katie said and she was cut off when Emily finally opened the bathroom door and stood in front of Katie, looking completely broken, her eyes all puffy, her face all wet with tears.

Katie looked at her, shocked.

"Emily, what the—"

"Don't you even ask, Katie," said Emily and passed her by.

"Emily! Effy's in our room, she wants to speak to you!"

_Great_, thought Emily, directing her steps to her bedroom. _Fucking 'I told you' thing. Fuck._

She opened the door and came in, noticing that Effy stood up as she heard her coming.

"Em, you—"

"Don't, Eff. I don't want to talk about it."

"But you don't understand!"

"I do understand that perfectly, Effy. She decided to do a little one night stand with a girl while she was having a boyfriend, so…" Emily shrugged. "Shit happens when you're naive, right?"

"Well, Em, I—"

"I know, you told me."

"Would you let me finish my fucking sentence, please?" It was the first time when Effy said something so fierce and it immediately made Emily shut up. Effy sighed.

"Well, Em, I did tell you that. I mean, all those gossip—"

Emily shrugged sadly and felt tears falling down her cheeks.

"I-I know, it's just… I didn't want to believe it and it all turned out to be true, everything… I feel so stupid at the moment, Eff… I wish I could turn the clock back and not invite her to that fucking party."

"Yeah, I can imagine that, but hey, at least you discovered what she really is like. I mean, if you didn't invite her, you would still think she is so perfect… And now you know." Effy sighed. "Well, I don't want to let you down, Em, but some people just don't change, you know?"

"Yeah, but… You know that feeling when you get to know someone, I mean like really get to know, and you immediately know exactly what you'd like to do with that person, and then you find out that that person would like to do the same things, but with someone else, not with you?"

Effy looked down and bit her lip and Emily immediately understood her mistake.

"Oh, fuck, your parents," she mumbled and mentally hit herself while hugging Effy. "Sorry, Eff, I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine," Effy got out of her embrace, stood up, turn round, looked at Emily and smiled. "Let's come back to you and Campbell."

Emily shook her head.

"There's nothing worth coming back to, really. I mean, I was obviously only a one night stand, soo… Well, you know, I'm not going to inflict myself on her. If she doesn't care, then I'll pretend I don't care too. And maybe one day I'll really stop caring. Hopefully."

Effy sighed. She could see how much pain it caused Emily to think about it. Her fists were clenched and she obviously was doing her best not to cry again.

"Oh, fuck it, Em! Freddie is having a party tonight, wanna come?"

"Um, honestly, Effy, I don't know if—"

"Alright, so I'll tell you what to do then. We are going to Freddie's party tonight. And for now, you really could use some sleep. In bed," Effy smiled as Emily yawned. "I'll pick you up at eight. Good night," she said, kissed Emily on the cheek and left.

* * *

The party was nice. This time even Katie yielded to the temptation and decided to attend it. It was fun, watching her dancing her crazy dance with confused Freddie. Though, it was obvious that he was doing his best to keep pace with her. It seemed that he really liked her, maybe even that much as Thomas liked Pandora? Those two were adorable, sitting on the sofa, embracing each other lovingly and speaking French. They were going to go to France that summer and so they were using every occasion to improve Pandora's language.

So, it was nice. Until 9 o'clock, when they heard the doorbell. Freddie opened the door and shouted.

"Hey, people, now we can start a real party! Jason and his girlfriend are here!"

Emily blinked and looked around, terrified. She caught Effy's concerned sight and sighed.

As Freddie said, the 'real' party started. Spliffs and vodka were everywhere, everybody was drunk and Emily had no idea what to do, especially when she saw Naomi and Jason snogging on the sofa.

"Eff, I don't feel quite well, I think I'll have a walk. I'll be back soon," said Emily when she found Effy and Cook in the kitchen.

"You want me to go with you?" Effy asked with concern.

"No, I'll manage. I need some time by myself now."

"Fine. But be careful, it's dark outside."

Emily nodded and smiled. Effy was sometimes more like a sister to her than Katie.

She left Freddie's house and started walking down the street slowly, taking deep breaths and thinking about Naomi and Jason. Why were they still together though they both obviously knew they are unfaithful to each other? Effy said that Naomi wasn't even trying to hide from Jason what she was doing in Effy's bedroom. Was it all about sex? Drugs? Money? Popularity? Was there any space for love in their relationship?

"Fucking hell," Emily said to herself and looked up. Her eyes met the eyes of fat, old man. She caught a breath, scared, and looked around just to see the younger, tattooed man near the older one. They were both stinking of alcohol and sweat. She tried to calm down and walk past them as if nothing happened, by the younger man placed his big hand on her tiny shoulder, brutally making her stop walking.

Emily cleared her throat and tried to recall some courage.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely, doing her best to sound self-assured, but her voice disappointed her, it was trembling and scared. The man came closer, leant in and whispered to her ear:

"Don't be scared, babe, we can have fun."

Emily shivered with disgust when she felt his hot, smelly breath on her soft skin.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go," she said quietly and tried to walk away, but it only resulted in man's hand tightening on her shoulder with unbelievable strength. Emily hissed with pain and felt tears filling up her eyes.

"Let's go," said the older man and the one who was holding Emily plucked her and made her follow them.

"We will have fun, you'll see, little redhead."

Emily gulped. So this is how the end looks like…

* * *

**The lyrics I used are from Boys like Girls' song "Up against the wall".**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally, my summer break is starting RIGHT NOW! ;D ;D ;D I'm so happy, it means I will be updating definitely more frequently, that is until I leave for my little Eurotrip. :)) Thank you all for reading, reviewing, adding my stories to your alerts/favourites etc. It really means a lot to me. :) I hope you like that chapter, I guess that whole story will turn out to be a little bit… dramatic. ;)

* * *

**

Darkness.

Darkness.

_Darkness_.

Emily didn't want to open her eyes. After she'd spent few exhausting minutes trying to escape the two men, she felt like she had no more strength to do anything. And the men seemed to have fun. _Great fun._

They started with emptying her pockets. The younger man was holding her, pressed to the ground, while the older man took out her phone (of course "accidentally" rubbing his hand against Emily's thigh).

_Nightmare._

The older man started reading her sent messages out loud.

"_I can't stop thinking about her, Eff_. Aww, isn't it lovely?" he said and laughed sneeringly. "Next one… _She is everything I ever wanted—_"

"Hey," the younger man cut him off. "Hang on. Are you reading it properly? _She_?"

The older man blinked, confused, and looked at the phone screen.

"Yea, _she is_…" his eyes widened as he finally understood. "Fuck me, a little lezzer? You think that this is why Ja—"

"Don't say his name, you smelly old idiot!"

"Sorry. Fine, let's come back to what we started."

Emily had no idea what they were talking about. She was just praying for them to do whatever they wanted to do with her and kill her, because she felt like she couldn't stand it any longer. Her eyelids and fists were clenched and she was basically forcing herself to breathe, when the hard slap across her cheek made her open her eyes.

"Maybe a little bit of cooperation, huh, redhead?" the younger man spitted and she felt her eyes filling up with tears because of the pain burning in her face.

_Another slap._

"Don't cry, fucking lez—" suddenly he stopped talking, raised his head and started looking around. The older man looked at him, dumbfounded.

"What the—"

"Shh, can you hear it?"

They were quiet for few seconds and finally even Emily heard it – loud steps of two people, closer and closer to them.

"Fuck," both man leaped to their feet.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"Leave her here, he's gonna kill us if we get caught!"

Emily didn't know what they were talking about – actually she had no idea what was going on. Finally she heard men's voices further and further away from her, but she still was too scared to open her eyes. Then she heard some people around and she thought it was a part of some sick game, but then she heard them repeating her name and she recognized those voices.

"Emily… Fuck, _Emily_, are you okay?" she opened her eyes and saw Freddie and Cook kneeling down next to her.

"Freddie, man, she obviously isn't okay, can't you see it? Don't worry Emilio, we're gonna get this fuckers and kill them," she saw Cook standing up furiously, but Freddie placed his hand on Cook's shoulder, shaking his head.

"No, mate, we can't leave her here. We have to take her somewhere safe and… fuck, do you think we should call a doctor?"

Cook frowned and looked at Emily with concern.

"Did they do anything to you, Emily? Apart from beating you up? Something like… you know…" it was obvious she couldn't force himself to say it out loud.

Emily understood, though, and shook her head.

"No. You came just in time," she said and felt tears in her eyes. She was still scared that it all will turn out to be a dream and two smelly men will come back. Without even noticing it, she started sobbing. Freddie lifted her up and hugged her tightly.

"Emily, it's gonna be fine," he started saying quietly. "Cook," he said and looked at his best friend, who was obviously doing his best not to run to search Emily's butchers. "Call Effy, tell her we found her and that she should end up this party."

"Right," said Cook and dialed Effy's number quickly.

"Is she alright? Is she alright?" they heard Effy's muffled, terrified voice, trying to outshout the party noise.

"Yes, as far as she can be. Tell everyone to go home, we're taking her to yours. And call Thomas and JJ, tell them they don't have to search for her any longer. Bye," said Cook and Effy hung up.

When finally their cab came and they reached Freddie's house, the party was over. Apart from Effy there was no one inside. When they crossed the door, Effy ran to them and hugged Emily tightly, directing their steps towards the sofa. They sat down, Effy looked at her friend carefully and froze in shock.

"Fucking hell, Em, what did they do to you? Your face… fuck, your arms!" she exclaimed as she took Emily's hand and looked at it. It was already covered with purple bruises, as well as her whole body.

"They're gonna pay for it, I promise, Em. Naomi—" Emily looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

"I can't believe you want to talk about her now. I saw her and Jason when I was leaving, okay? They seemed pretty happy, it's all that matters. I was an idiot, building that fucking hope inside me, hope that maybe she has the same feelings for me as I do have for her. I was wrong, Eff, not for the first time. She wanted to fuck me, and so she did. That's all."

Effy glared at her, shock clearly visible on her face. "But—"

"Don't, Eff, there's no use in trying to cheer me up, really. I'm going to bed."

The sudden change in Emily's behavior surprised them all. It seemed that she forgot that few minutes earlier she had almost been raped – she stood up and quickly went to Freddie's bedroom.

"Something isn't right here," said Effy to Cook and Freddie and followed Emily. Of course, when she opened the door, Emily was lying on the bed, cuddled into duvet, already wet with tears and sobbing.

"Jesus, Em…" Effy placed herself next to her and wrapped her arm around Emily, who after few seconds returned the gesture. "You're good at pretending that you don't care, Em, but there's no point in it, not now."

They heard knocking on the front door and then two voices – Cook's, who opened, and… Naomi's?

"I have to see her, Cook. Let me in."

"No way, blondie. You hurt her and you're not welcome here," said Cook firmly.

"Cook, you don't understand. Just let me in," Naomi was adamant.

"No."

"Cook, I'll tell you something. She is the only person I have ever cared about, okay? So just fucking—" she was cut off when Effy opened the bedroom door.

"Come in, Naomi. Just don't be there too long, she's exhausted," she said and, to Cook's disbelief, let Naomi inside the room and closed the door behind her. "I'll explain it to you later, babe," she said to Cook and sat down on the sofa.

Naomi came inside the room and froze just behind the doorstep, her arms folded, her eyes looking anywhere but at Emily, who was now sitting on the bed, resting her back against the wall.

"Hi, Ems," Naomi finally spoke and somehow plucked up the courage to glance at Emily, but immediately had to look away, because she saw huge, dark bruise on redhead's cheek and she had to stop herself from running to her and hug her, which she knew she couldn't do.

"Hi, Naomi," Emily answered, her voice cold and indifferent and at that moment it hurt Naomi more than anything else could. Naomi bit her lip to stop the tears which were close to fill up her eyes.

"Can we talk?"

Emily shrugged. "It isn't the best idea Naomi. Actually it would be really easier for me if you could possibly leave right now."

"But there's something you have to know, Ems," Naomi insisted.

Emily looked at her and raised her eyebrow, surprised, but didn't say anything, so Naomi decided she could say what she wanted.

"I care about you, Emily. It's just—"

"Well, that's fucking great you do! Really!" Emily took a deep breath to calm down, but it didn't help much. "Well, I don't believe you and I don't think I ever will. You're a _whore_, Naomi. Finally I got to know that. But I am even a worse whore, 'cause I let you do what you wanted. And I let you do that because…" Emily knew she couldn't say it out loud, it would ruin everything. "Leave, Naomi. Have fun with Jason."

Naomi opened her mouth and blinked, but then just nodded and left. When the door closed behind her, Emily started sobbing uncontrollably. How could she lose everything she ever wanted so easily? She wasn't sure if Naomi would ever come back.

Naomi went to the living room and saw Effy, standing and obviously waiting for her. There was no sign of Cook and Freddie around, so she obviously told them to go somewhere else so that she could talk to Naomi.

Blonde bit her lip and shrugged before speaking, trying to convince Effy (and herself) that really she didn't give a damn.

"She doesn't seem to care, so…"

"She does," Effy answered and she seemed so sure about that that it gave Naomi a glimmer of hope. "She does care about you, she just has no idea what is going on, okay? It's difficult for her, she is completely dumbfounded. First you hurt her and then she hears you saying that she's the only person you've ever cared about. She doesn't know which you is the real one. Could you even make it any harder for her?"

Naomi sighed, but not with irritation, rather with sadness.

"I know… I just have to tell her."

"You will have a chance, I promise. I will do anything to make her listen to you, really. You seem to… you know… really care about her."

Naomi snorted. "Really? I risk my fucking life by coming here so I guess, yes, I do care about her."

Effy looked at her in silence.

"Sorry," said Naomi. "I'm just a little bit nervous. I'll go now, will you text me when you will decide she's ready?"

"Sure, I promise. I know it's dangerous to you, Naomi. I appreciate it, I'm sure she'll understand when you tell her." Naomi nodded and smiled weakly, her hand on the door handle, ready to open the door. "And, Naomi?" Naomi looked at Effy questioningly. "Be careful. I don't think she can stand losing you."

Naomi bit her lip and left the house, now covered with complete silence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I love you all and I'm sooo happy you enjoy my story! Having some kind of a really painful writer's block so fuuuuuck, but well, I'll try to satisfy you (not quite sure with sth funny though, really not in the mood atm). Um, though, I guess it's kinda a filler chapter. Next one will be better, I promise! ;D**

**Anyway, you can follow me on twitter now – let_you_shine (lol, no idea why I did that, I don't think anyone would like to follow me. ;o but well, I created my twitter account mainly to **_**follow**_**, not to **_**be followed**_**. Anyway, if you want to know when the next chapter will appear or when I'm making a coffee, or anything like that, then follow me. xD). **

**And, plus, does anybody know why Naomily-Fan doesn't continue her wonderful story "I'd Come For You"? I read it like few days ago and God, I wish she updated soon!

* * *

**

"_Effy," Naomi stood in front of Effy and Cook in the kitchen. Brunette looked at her, surprised, and blinked._

"_What?"_

"_Where is Emily?"_

"_Well, you are not the one I'll let to know it, sorry," Effy said and raised her eyebrow impatiently, showing Naomi that she was not welcome there._

"_Fuck, you don't get it, Effy, just tell me where she is."_

"_Bored with Jason? Need Emily to have fun now?"_

_Naomi blinked and opened her mouth; she looked as if Effy punched her in the stomach really hard._

"_Effy, just—" She tried once again but was cut off when Cook cleared his throat and they both looked at him._

"_I will leave you two here," he said and left the kitchen. Naomi looked at Effy imploringly._

"_You have to listen to me, Effy. I beg you."_

_Effy took a deep breath and nodded._

"_Effy, wherever Emily went, you have to send your friends to go after her and find her. It's really important. You have to do it, please," Naomi was doing her best to stay calm, but in fact she was so nervous that it was nearly impossible to stand._

"_Naomi, do you really think that I'll do anything for you after how much you hurt my best friend?" Effy snorted angrily._

_Naomi sighed with irritation, she was terrified that in a minute it could be too late. "I'm not telling you to do that for me. Do that for Emily. Really, she may not survive that night if you don't do that."_

_Effy looked at her, surprised, and smirked sneeringly._

"_You are aware that life isn't a movie, right?"_

"_You have no idea how much I would like to make my life normal. And right now, please, do as I say, I'm not kidding. I will explain it to you, just send them after her."_

_Effy raised her eyebrow, but finally just nodded and left the kitchen.

* * *

_

"_Now, Effy, I told you everything. Do you believe me?" They were still sitting in the kitchen._

"_Guess I don't have a choice. Fuck, they have to find her, they have to!" Effy was terrified, she had no idea that a story like that could happen in their easy Bristol lives. Naomi bit her lip._

"_If anything happens to her, I'm the only one responsible. I put us both in danger letting myself fall for her. I should have known."_

"_Fuck, you can't help who you fall for, it just happens… God, I feel bad just sitting here and—" The phone rang and they both jumped. "Cook," Effy said and answered it. "Is she alright? Is she alright?" Naomi could hear Cook said something, but didn't know what, the party was too loud. After few seconds Effy hung up. "They found her. She's alive. And safe. Guess you all should go home now, they'll bring her here, I don't think she would like anyone to see her like that."_

_Naomi stood up. "Sure. Thank you, Effy, you're the first person I told that story."_

_Effy smiled weakly. "Try to come here later, maybe you'll be able to speak to her."_

"_Well, I hope so, have to let her know everything now. Bye, Effy," Naomi said and left. Effy followed her, turned off the music (causing complete discontent among the crowd) and stood on the table, so that everyone could see her._

"_Hey people, there's a problem and I have to end up that party," she said and heard some whats and fucks. "Yeah, really, it's important, I'm sorry I can't tell you what it is about. So, bye everyone, I promise there'll be a next party to compensate it to you!" she said and came back to the floor. People immediately started going out and she was grateful that most of them were her friends so they didn't cause any problems with leaving.

* * *

_

"Emily," said Effy quietly, sitting next to her best friend and grasping her hand. "Let her speak to you."

Emily snorted. "Are you like what, best friends now? Great, seems like she's going to take everything from me," she spitted out and snatched her hand from Effy's embrace.

Effy sighed. "Don't be childish, Em, you know it's not like that. I would never make you do something you don't want to if it wouldn't be important."

Emily didn't answer, but let Effy wrap her arm around her.

"Now, Em, will you promise you'll speak to her in the morning? After we go and see the doctor?"

"What? I'm not going to a doctor, no way."

Effy raised her eyebrow. "Really? And what are we going to say to your parents, huh? You have to see them too, and you have to explain."

Emily sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'll go back home after we go to the doctor. Fine. And Naomi can come to mine and eat lunch with me if it's that _important_, whatever she wants to tell me."

Effy was silent for few seconds, considering if it was safe for both of them to eat lunch at Emily's and finally decided that with Rob around, there was no way for anyone to hurt them.

"Great, you want to text her or should I?"

"You text her. For now I'm going to sleep, sorry, I'm really tired."

Effy leaped to her feet. "Yeah, sure, sorry, completely forgot about… um, it."

Emily somehow managed to smile; Effy was really impressed with Emily's ability to pretend to be fine even in the worst moments of her life.

"Good night, Em," she said though she was sure there was no way Emily had a good night after all that happened.

"Yeah," Emily's voice was weak. "Sweet dreams."

Effy smiled and kissed her best friend of the cheek (the left one to avoid causing her pain by touching her bruises).

* * *

"Hello, Campbell," said Katie when she finally opened the door.

"Hey. I came to, umm, see Emily."

Katie nodded. "Fine. But you know she isn't in the best state, right?"

"I do."

"Yeah well, come in. Upstairs and the second door on the right. You'll probably have to wait for her, she's having a shower."

"Thanks," said Naomi and smiled. She directed her steps towards Emily and Katie's bedroom and sat down on Emily's bed. Katie was right – Emily wasn't there, so Naomi just waited, looking around the room. It was really girlish – walls were covered with a flowery wallpaper, there were also some plush toys and colorful bedclothes. Naomi was still smiling to herself when the door opened and she saw Emily Fitch. With wet hair and nothing but her underwear on.

"Oh, fuck," Naomi mumbled as her jaw dropped to the floor. Emily noticed her and jumped.

"Fuck, didn't know you're already here, sorry!" she said and ran out of the room. She came back after a minute, dressed in a huge t-shirt and shorts. "Um, hi," she said and tried to smile.

"Hi," Naomi answered, blinking and forcing herself not to look at Emily's legs.

"Soo, I'll bring our lunch here, wait a while," with that Emily was gone and appeared back few minutes later, with a tray loaded with pancakes, strawberries and blueberry cocktail.

They sat down on the sofa with their plates on their knees and the awkward silence fell. Finally Naomi plucked up the courage to clear her throat and speak.

"So… Will you listen to me, Ems?"

Emily shrugged indifferently. "Well, I'll let you know it's not my decision, 'cause Effy made me do that. But yeah, I'll listen to you, whatever you want to tell me."

Naomi took a deep breath. "Fine. I'll start from the beginning."

* * *

**I'm really sorry that this chapter sucks, I wanted to add Naomi's story in that one too, but it'd be definitely too long, so yeah well… though I really adore your reviews, I bet that chapter doesn't deserve any.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, the next chapter! Naomi's story is here and I know it's long and probably doesn't look really encouraging to read, but I hope you will read it anyway. ;) I'm glad a lot of people like that story and I know that this chapter, at the moment, doesn't make a lot of sense and probably is a little bit too, um, hollywoodish, but well… I will explain it in following chapters. I promise. And for now… read and enjoy! ;))

* * *

**

"I met Jason during my last holiday in Spain. I went there with my mom, but we weren't really spending time together. I mean, she met some guy and I found few girls who stayed in the same hotel so I started hanging out with them. My mom had no objections as long as she knew I was safe and I was always answering her calls, which started to happen more and more rarely and finally she stopped calling me. I don't know if you've ever been to Spain, but really, nightlife there is amazing. And these girls I met were completely crazy, we were actually everywhere every night and one night we went to a really exclusive club in which we haven't been before and there was like, um, a group of handsome boys and there were four of us. We started talking, dancing and I found out that Jason extremely fancies me, he was around all the time and…" Emily looked at her and frowned, so Naomi decided to hurry up and skip that not really important part of a story.

"Um, anyway, I thought it was going to be a 'summer love', you know, one of these that start during your holidays and end up within the beginning of a school year. I knew Jason was older than me and I'm not going to hide that he was showing off a lot and it was totally awesome for a while. We started to form a group of friends, because the girls that I met in the hotel found themselves boyfriends too and well, it was nice, being in a foreign country with people to have fun with, so I can't say I wasn't enjoying my holidays there. But everybody knows, holidays can't last forever. We were in Spain, I was not going to deceive myself, I knew that there are almost no chances that me and Jason will meet ever again. So we just shared our phone numbers and e-mail addresses and then he asked me where I live so I had no objections and told him I live in Bristol. And really, I was surprised when he said he lives in Bristol too. But there was something about it… I probably should had been happy when he told me that, but somehow I wasn't. I guess I didn't want to go out with him any longer, he started to be completely jealous and I don't like to feel I'm someone's property," Naomi took a deep breath.

"He was acting weird, he wanted me to be with him all the time and it started to scare me. But well, I didn't want to act like a slut and break up with him so fast, so I decided to give him a chance. I left Spain and after few days he came back to Bristol too. On the beginning it was great again – he was older and was showing me really fantastic places in Bristol, places that I have never been to before. But the school year was about to start and I knew he is going to university in London, so I felt a relief. I thought our 'relationship' will die naturally. But it didn't die. In fact, as September was closer and closer, he was doing his best to make it more and more intimate. And then I went to Roundview and…" Naomi looked down. She knew she wasn't ready to continue, but she felt she had to. What if Emily wasn't going to listen to her anymore?

"And I saw you. Don't ask me to explain it, I can't explain it even to myself. It was like a, god it'll be cheesy, it was like a thunderbolt or something and… fuck, I have never believed in that 'love from the first sight' crap, so I guess fate decided to show me it was possible or something like that. Anyway, I couldn't stop thinking about you, and really, I was doing everything to avoid you finding it out, because I was soo afraid that you'll be completely surprised, and, I don't know, disgusted or something. I didn't want you to laugh at me, I knew I wouldn't be able to stand it. Well, it was a strange time for me. All these months…" Naomi shrugged helplessly.

"I don't know. My relationship with Jason was helping me somehow, though. I had something to busy my mind with, not to think about you all the time. But then… Um, well, I wanted to try. I know how stupid it sounds, especially that I was 99 percent sure you were straight. I just wanted to talk to you or something. And I didn't want to be with Jason any longer. So I, um, let's say, tried to break up with him. And then the truth came out. He's not a typical guy, Ems. He threatened on me, really scared the shit out of me. I was terrified. Petrified. He said he'd hurt my mom, my friends… Everyone I have ever cared about. Finally he said – fine, you can have sex with other people, if I'm not enough for you. But don't you dare break up with me. I was shocked… Literally, I didn't know what it all was about. And then our relationship became really weird. He was cheating on me, I was cheating on him with boys, girls… everyone, just to forget about you. And then you invited me to that party and, well, I didn't ask him if I could go, I didn't even say where I'm going, I just went… you have no idea how happy it made me when you spoke to me. I was grinning all day. And when I went to that party with you, the reality hit me – there was no chances you feel the same way that I do. So I was just taking drugs and drinking all night, pushing you away, acting like I didn't care. And then I saw how a fantastic person you really are. You looked after me though I was so terrible to you, you did everything you could to help me… it was amazing. And I was drunk. So I told you how I felt. Though, I was conscious enough to change a real version a little bit and I told you I was over it. And wow… what happened after it… I didn't want to change it, not at all. Didn't want to stop it, didn't want to let you go. But when I heard Jason's name… you have no idea in what a fear I lived all that time, since I found out that Jason is ready to hurt people I love if I did something wrong. And you have to know that I cheated on Jason before with people I didn't care about at all. Of course, I know how it makes me sound… like a slut." Naomi sighed. "But I hope you understand, it was all just to forget about you, everything. And finally I cheated on Jason with someone I lo—" Naomi cleared her throat.

"Someone I care about. So I told you those things, I didn't want him to know. But when I left, he already knew. Someone told him and it wasn't me, so I acted like it was nothing really in front of him. There's one thing you can't say about Jason – that he doesn't know me. He knew, Emily. He saw it in my eyes. He saw that I care, but he didn't show it at first. So we acted like a happy couple for some time, and then was Freddie's party. I went to it just to see you, and this time I went with Jason to show him that I wanted to be with him. And well, we were making out on that fucking sofa. And I saw you leaving, but did my best not to let him know about it. Then he stood up and said he had to call. He came back and we continued our little kissing session, though I could feel only disgust towards him. The next thing I remember is his eyes when I accidentally mentioned you. And I instantly knew what was going on. He saw I found out, god I hate him for it, but he just smirked and left the party, as if nothing happened. And then I spoke to Effy, told her the truth, your friends found you before, um, the worst, and I came back home. He made me still be with him, Emily. I can't risk your life. I don't know why now he cares so much to be with me. I hope I will find out one day. He made me promise I won't meet you anymore. But if you want, Ems, maybe we can try? We can call police, I know it's dangerous, but they can arrest him. We can try…"

Naomi glanced at Emily with hope. Emily's mouth was widely open through all Naomi's monologue. Now she closed it and shook her head. "I care about you, Naomi. I just… I don't think I can do it. I'm sorry."

Naomi's eyes welled up with tears and for few seconds she was just staring at Emily, but finally she just nodded and stood up. "I understand," after a while she continued. "My mom and I are moving to Spain. She told me I could stay with my aunt if I wanted, but now," she shrugged. "I guess there's no point."

She left Emily's room and closed the door behind her. As Naomi was walking downstairs, Emily took a deep breath to stop the tears, but it didn't help. She cuddled her face into the pillow. "I… love… you…" she muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been a long time. And it is shitty. I know.

* * *

**

It was probably already one of the worst days in her life, even _before_ she went to school.

Her mum, usually cheerful and happy, was now sad and depressed since they came back from Spain because it came out that 'amazing' Juan was cheating on her all the time they were in Spain (a year, obviously) and finally, to make it all clear, he brought his slutty friend who couldn't had been more than a year older than Naomi home and told Gina and Naomi to leave, using, of course, definitely less cultural language. So now they were back in Bristol and none of them was willing to pretend that everything was fine. They weren't talking to each other – Gina mad with the whole world which was so unfair and Naomi mad with Gina, who made her come back home when she was just starting to feel well in Spain. Plus, Gina, who usually didn't have any comments (especially negative) on Naomi's look, now screamed at her just because the blonde wore a tight black top and skinny jeans. Gina accused her of 'looking like a slut' and Naomi, who was already freaking out because it was her first day back in Roundview and she didn't want to get into a fight with her mother, gave up and grabbed a purple scarf, deciding to get rid of it as soon as she was out of Gina's sight.

And with every second, it was just getting worse. Not only was she late for a bus and had to go to school on foot, but also it was a really rainy day and some old bastard in a damaged Mercedes found it funny to splash the water from a puddle all over her trousers so that now she was looking like a wet chicken.

Finally she somehow managed to reach her school, but, _surprisingly_, it didn't make her feel better. At all. She looked at the door, took a deep breath and said 'it's gonna be fine, Naomi. Bet no one remembers you, it's like a fresh start' in her thoughts. She immediately scoffed to herself and rolled her eyes. A year is not that much. Bet they still remember her. Bet _Emily_ remembers her. And what she did once.

She crossed the threshold slowly and bit her bottom lip. She came so early on purpose because she knew that there won't be many students at that time so that she would be able to go to Doug's office safely and sit next to her class possibly without causing any trouble or fights.

The visit at Doug's was funny. He obviously remembered her from the last year and all he said was "glad you're back, Naomi. Hope you will enjoy your time in Roundview". She didn't have any trouble with joining her old form back, but she was a bit disappointed that Doug didn't want to talk to her for some more time because then she could skip her first lesson and avoid seeing her old friends so early, especially that she still wasn't ready. And especially that none of them knew she was in Bristol.

Her first class this morning was English and she didn't do it on purpose to be late, but she was so nervous that she didn't feel like she could survive without a fag, so she quickly got out of the school and reached the park to get some precious drags. Anyway, though it was pleasant, it didn't make her feel calm, plus she was already late when she got inside Roundview again and she didn't even have a chance to look into the mirror. And it was still raining outside so she was wet, freezing _and_ late. Fantastic entrance, Naomi, she told herself and opened the door. The silence fell unexpectedly. One second everyone was chatting and laughing (Josie's lesson, obviously), and then it was so silent everywhere that she could almost hear her heartbeat. Josie also seem surprised, because she stopped talking to her sockpuppet and looked around until her eyes eventually reached Naomi standing in the door. "Oh," she said, a bit confused, and looked at some papers that were lying on the desk. "Hi, um, _Naomi_. Of course I was aware that you were about to come. Feel free and find yourself a place to sit."

"Um, yeah, sure," she wasn't brave enough to look at the people in the classroom. Her eyes found the only empty desk on the back and she sighed with relief – she didn't have to sit with anyone. She could feel everyone was looking at her, but when she sat down, her eyes were glued to the blackboard. It was like that until the school bell rang. She was either looking at Josie or into her notebook. She was listening carefully to every word the teacher spoke, though she could barely hear them through all the whispers that appeared into the classroom from the second she came in.

Naomi left as the first one, not even waiting for Josie to finish her sentence and practically ran towards her locker. She risked one look at the whole class when she was leaving and she knew for sure Emily wasn't at school that day. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or rather sad. The fact was Emily wasn't there and Naomi had to be honest with herself – she didn't have a clue if the redhead was still at Roundview. She could have left to some boarding school, she could have go away to USA or wherever else. She could have even _died_ (Naomi shuddered uncontrollably at that thought) and Naomi wouldn't even know since she cut off from her Bristol life completely. Though, she suspected that a news like that would be far too important for Jason not to mention it to her, so she was still hoping that she would see her beloved Emily at school one day. Yes, she was hoping, but the thought of it was terrifying her to death. More even than the fact that she noticed Katie while leaving the classroom and she was sure she couldn't escape that confrontation with the older twin.

"So, you're back, Bitchbell."

As she was expecting. She turned around slowly, forcing a fake smirk on her lips and looked at the brunette. "Oh, Katie. Nice to see you too."

Katie rolled her eyes and folded her arms on her chest. "You're so fucking full of yourself now, aren't you? Anyway, I'm not here for a nice conversation with your bitchy perfect self, _unfortunately_. I just wanted you to know that you won't ever speak to her."

"Excuse me?"

"You are not allowed to mess with my sister's feelings again. Understood?"

Naomi did her best to seem indifferent but she knew it didn't work as the first hurt word escaped her lips. "Well, Katie, if you haven't noticed, I have a boyfriend and we are pretty happy together," she wished it was true.

"Don't shit me Naomi. I'd have to be blind not to notice that in normal situation two people like you and Jason would be the biggest enemies if it wasn't for an unfortunate accident we all call curiosity. You were naive and he was showing off. You wanted to escape and he turned out to be a dangerous prick… Now you're here, back in Bristol and back in Roundview and don't expect me to believe that you wasn't going to even speak to Emily. Anyway, I want you to know that she's happy now. It wasn't easy to get her so far, so that she managed to forget all the shit that you made, since she obviously lo… liked you," Katie scoffed and shrugged slightly "fuck knows why. It is not for you that she's better and I won't let you fuck her up."

Naomi immediately decided to chose a different tactics. "And you're like what, a lovely caring sister now? Your homophobia is famous across whole UK, Katie Fitch," she blurt out, but Katie just rolled her eyes at her pathetic attempt to make her feel less confident.

"I'm not going to hide that it wasn't easy for me to accept Emily for who she is, but it was a year and everything is different now. Anyway, how would you know if you ran away so cowardly,' she added with satisfaction. "As I said, I won't let you hurt her again, miss walking disaster."

Naomi blinked and took a deep breath, barely retraining herself from slapping Katie across her cheek. "Just so you know, Katie, I care about Emily and it was _never_ my intention to hurt her."

Katie scoffed. "Yeah? But it happened, didn't it? You fucked her, left her as if she was just a meaningless slut, came back to your boyfriend, then you came with him to another party, what no wonder made her leave and then, oh yeah, then your lovely friends almost killed her."

Naomi looked as if Katie punched her in the stomach and, judging from Katie's smirk, the brunette was obviously really proud of her words. "They're not my friends," was all she managed to utter.

"Aren't they? Anyway, if you haven't noticed, Emily was fine until you showed up in her life and I'll let you know that she's also fine now that you left. If I were you I wouldn't come back to Roundview, but I'm not so naive to expect that you'll take Emily's welfare into consideration. But it doesn't change that _I _amhere, Naomi. And as long as I _am_ here, you won't talk to her, because it won't be any good."

Naomi sighed sadly, obviously defeated. "Guess I deserved it."

"Congratulations that you finally noticed. Emily isn't at school today, fortunately, but she'll be soon. And you won't see her. Not even for a second. Understood?"

The blonde gulped heavily. She didn't have any more strength to fight Katie, especially that somewhere deep inside she knew that the brunette was probably right. "Yes," she said softly.

"Great then! I hope I won't have to talk to you again. Have fun in Roundview," with that Katie was gone and suddenly Naomi found herself in a toilet cubicle, crying her eyes out over Emily's picture she had on her phone. The blonde was so shocked and hurt that she hardly knew how she got there. She started sobbing uncontrollably. It was too much for her. Conversation with Katie reminded her that she still wasn't free. Though Jason stayed in Spain, he could come back whenever and trying to fix things with Emily wasn't safe anyway, even without Katie threatening her. She didn't care that she should probably be on the next lesson, she didn't care there might be someone else in the toilet... Until she heard the main door opening and a voice she knew very well spoke quietly. "I knew I'd find you here." She wiped tears off her face, opened her cubicle and scoffed.

"Fucking hell, Stonem, how did you even know where I am?"

"As I said, I just knew. And I wasn't wrong now, was I?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"You used to be nicer, you know?"

"Well, things changed."

"Probably. But some things didn't, right?" Effy's intense gaze was boring into Naomi's face and the blonde had to blink few times before answering.

"Like what?"

"I'm not that stupid, Naomi."

"Look, if you're talking about Emily—"

"I didn't say anything about her. It's you who mentioned her, though. So I think it means something?" Naomi sighed and rested her back against the cold wall. She didn't say a word, but Effy obviously wasn't expecting it from her. "She misses you." Naomi's eyes snapped up to Effy's. "Really. She didn't forget. She _couldn't_ forget. Oh, yes, she wanted to. Very much. But it's not that easy, is it, Naomi?"

"It's not," Naomi mumbled an answer though she knew it was a rhetorical question.

"That's exactly what I thought. Anyway, Emily doesn't feel very well today, that's why she isn't at school. Her parents are in Paris now. And I can take care of Katie so that she wouldn't notice. Emily is at home. Alone. Would you like to visit her?"

"Does she even want to see me?" Naomi asked quietly and unsurely.

"I think you know the answer, Naomi."

* * *

**Forgive me...?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it's short and I'm sorry if it sucks, but I have to get used to this story again. Anyway, that chapter goes to SkinsUSfan. Your review made me want to write that story again. Thank you! :)**

* * *

"Hi, how are you? No, that sounds awful… Hello, Emily, you look great… even worse. Damn," Naomi kept saying to herself while walking to Emily's house. When she reached the door and rang the bell, she felt like she couldn't stand the stress anymore and wanted to run away as fast as possible, grab the first bag she finds in her house and fly to Peru or God knows where, so that no one could ever find her. Instead she just took a deep breath and tried to picture in her mind the way Emily looked at the first party they were ever together at. Her brown eyes, bright red hair, the way one corner of her lips would always travel up every time she heard or saw something funny. The way those lips tasted… She heard the steps on the other side of the door and shivered. There was no way back, not now. The door opened slowly and she quickly understood that she completely underrated the hold the red had on her. When she saw Emily in the daylight (her pale skin shining in the sun and stuff), after a year of not seeing her, after a year of forcing herself not to check Emily's facebook profile every three seconds, after a year of dreaming about her every night, or staying up all these hours just to spend them on thinking of what could have, would have, should have happened… When she finally saw her, the world stopped turning for a second. Everything disappeared, the only colour that was left was red. Until she noticed Emily's facial expression. Full of horror and shock, her pale skin becoming even more pale than a second earlier. Naomi bit her lip.

„Just don't faint, Emily," her voice was gentle and quiet.

"Jesus," it was obvious that Emily was close to losing her consciousness, but she was doing her best to keep standing.

"It's Naomi, Ems. Not Jesus," Naomi tried to joke, but Emily didn't smile, she just kept on looking at the blonde with her eyes widened. "Um, anyway, do you think I can come in?"

"No," the redhead answered immediately and blushed. "Yes," she added and drew back very unsurely. Finally she sighed and looked at Naomi sadly. "I mean, why?"

Naomi's throat tightened. "Because I want to talk."

"About what?"

"Us?"

Emily snorted. "Us? There is no us, Naomi. There never was, you should know better."

Naomi didn't give up. It wasn't as if she wasn't expecting an answer like that. "Fine. So I want to talk. Just talk, okay? We haven't seen each other for a year, but it's not like you don't know me at all now, is it?"

Emily puffed a breath. "No, it's not," Naomi didn't say anything, just waited patiently for the red to make her decision. "Come in," the red finally said and Naomi was really grateful for that, because she didn't know if she could hold her breath any longer.

"Great," Naomi answered with a hearable relief. "By the way, it's really nice to see toy, Ems," she added with a smirk while crossing the threshold. She didn't know where she took the courage to say that from and she regretted it the second the last word escaped her mouth, but if she turned around at that moment, she would see Emily rolling her eyes behind her back and a ghost of a smile appearing on her perfect, lonely lips.

* * *

Why didn't you tell Katie that I tried to fix things between us?" Naomi asked as soon as they sat down on the sofa. "She hated me now."

"She would hate you anyway, Naomi. She is my sister, you shouldn't be wondering why. And anyway, may I ask some questions first?"

"S-sure," Naomi stuttered, trying to make herself ready for Emily's questions, but immediately knowing she wouldn't succeed.

"Where did you meet Katie?"

"At school. I'm moving back to Bristol. And coming back to Roundview."

"Oh," Emily's eyes darkened. She didn't seem happy about the idea of Naomi being in the same school as her again.

"So why Katie isn't back home yet?"

"Effy said she would stop her so that we could talk," Naomi said, not without satisfaction.

"Effy? That's so fucking great," Emily mumbled. "Anyway, how is Jason?" Emily wasn't looking at Naomi while asking that question, suddenly finding the window very interesting.

"He stayed in Spain," Naomi thought it was the safest answer."

"So, when is the wedding?" Emily asked as her eyes snapped up to Naomi's.

"Emily—"

"I think you should go," the red stood up.

"Ems, I—"

"See you at school tomorrow."

Naomi was just going to leave when she decided that this time she will not give up. "No. You know what, Emily?" she started saying as she turned around and stood face to face with the red, who seemed completely shocked. "I'm tired of that too. Believe me, I would rather not spend the last year wondering how you're doing or thinking of what I should've said to you when I had a chance. And I would really love to be happy with Jason. But I'm not," she took a breath quickly not to let Emily say anything, because she could see her opening her mouth. "I was doing all the things I mentioned I would rather not be doing. The whole year, Emily. Tell me that you haven't been doing the same. Tell me that you've been perfectly fine and I will leave. Just because we go to the same school doesn't mean we have to talk. I'll handle it. Just tell me the truth," she blurt out.

"I didn't forget what happened last year, Naomi," Emily whispered after a while of bothering silence.

"It's not an answer to my question."

"Then what was your question? If I was fine? No, I wasn't. I was almost raped or killed, I was being threatened on and I spent that year being afraid of my life, just because I fell for the wrong person. It's not something you can be fine with."

Naomi felt tears filling up her eyes and she just let them fall, something she wasn't used to do, because she knew there was no point in trying to stop them. The emotions were too strong.

"I was afraid for the same reason," she said simply, hoping it would be enough for Emily to understand how she feels about her.

Emily sighed. "I don't want to go through it again. I told you that once, I will repeat it if you don't remember. I can't do that."

The world fell down, but Naomi knew there was only one way not to lose Emily completely. "Can we be friends?" her throat was so tight that she was surprised any voice came out of her mouth. Though, it wasn't the thing she wanted, she realized that after a 'friends' word.

Emily thought for a while before answering and finally nodded. "Yeah. I'd love that."

One huge lie, Naomi could tell. "No," the blonde said. "Never mind. I can't be your friend. It won't work. I'd rather not speak to you at all, trying to forget that the thing we both wanted to work, didn't work because once I was naive and stupid."

"You won't convince me, Naomi. The fact that you're crying is hurting me a lot, but it's about my life. Please, don't be egoistic. It's so not you."

Naomi took a deep breath, realizing how much Emily's changed through that year. She was no longer that quiet, weak girl. She became stronger and she knew what she wanted. That's when Naomi understood that this is the girl that is worth being strong for. When she understood that there are things she should've done a long time ago that she had to do now in order to gain what she really wanted. To gain Emily.

* * *

The phone rang unexpectedly, making Effy Stonem, who was just in the middle of dressing up for a party, rise her eyebrow (because it's not like her to jump in her chair out of surprise or anything like that). However, she just smirked looking at the phone screen before answering. The voice that she heard speaking, she knew very well, and she would be lying if she said she wasn't aware of what the owner of that voice might want from her.

"Stonem, I need your help."

* * *

**I have some ideas for the following chapters, and the next one is almost ready, but I won't promise anything. My promises suck. But I hope you enjoyed reading. :)**


End file.
